Don't touch what doesn't belong to you
by R3wind101
Summary: Bruce becomes jealous when someone becomes too handsy with Selina. And he is far from happy.


**It's been a while. Haven't seen many batcat stories lately, Gotham's been crazy.**

* * *

Another party. Lately Bruce has been attending too many for him to be comfortable with. It had to be the fifth one this month and it was bothering him greatly. Alfred's persistent nagging and commentary about how he should present himself to the public was more important than his late night activities was just as annoying. Like now, he could be patrolling the streets instead of fake smiling his way through crowds. Now that he was older he had to maintain a certain image of himself, distancing his persona as a Gotham menace. Alfred said he would have to start acting like a Wayne, whatever that meant, and pretty soon take proper control of his company when he was at an appropriate age. He wasn't sure how to feel about that. For now in the mist of ball music and snotty chatter he would just have to deal with it.

Stretching his lips in a tight grin he half listened to the conversation around him. Alfred excused himself shortly, leaving him to listen to the unfunny jokes of Mr Kint. A middle-aged businessman with a well-groomed moustache. He was one of the first people who eagerly introduced himself and the rest of his family. "-then I told him I'll file a complaint myself to the manager and get him fired if he didn't do his job properly." He chuckled deeply. "That taught him to take better care of my car." The crowd laughed around and he forced himself to breathe out a chuckle. The entire exchange was anything but funny. His wife clung onto his arm smiling stiffly around them until her eyes found his.

"What about you Mr Wayne, have you had any mishaps at the country club." Her comment made everyone stop. All eyes quickly turned to him, ogling him like some sort of animal. It was annoying.

He fought his smile to falter. Shaking his head he answered. "Unfortunately I haven't had to chance to visit the country club. I'll be sure to check it out myself."

"Oh you should it's all good fun." She gushed. "I'm sure my son would be happy to play some one on one tennis with you. Isn't that right Jackson." In a somewhat discrete motion Mrs Kint jabbed her elbow into her son's side. Hiding a painful grunt Jackson slipped on a small smile. "Yeah it'll be fun. Fair warning I play rough." It took everything in him not to boost about how rough he could get too without the tennis rackets but he swallowed his pride.

"Can't wait." Jackson looked equally as uninterested with the conversation with his parents. In the corner of his eye Bruce could see the boredom displayed on his face. He wasn't that much older than him and was slightly taller, towering over his mother. His hair swished back like a wave. He looked like the definition of a douche, with the expensive watch he liked to flash around each opportunity he got.

The crowd soon broke, separating themselves to different sides of the room. As much as he would like to move away himself and search for Alfred, the Kints continued to force more mindless chatter upon him. He wasn't sure how he could dismiss himself without coming across as rude. So he listened as they boosted about their money and failed to charm him.

The music in the background changed and he could feel a switch in the atmosphere. A low smooth melody hummed around the walls and people excitedly scattered around. "Oh I do love this song." Turning to her husband she tugged his arm. "Let's dance." Mr Kint looked like he wanted to do anything but that, but he agreed regardless.

"The lady asks, the lady shall get." He winked in his direction. "It was nice speaking with you Mr Wayne." With a firm handshake the pair set off to the dance floor. He was beyond relieved that was over.

Searching past the bodies of people he tried to spot the grey hair of Alfred. For an English butler he was suddenly very difficult to spot. Scanning over near the entrance he did spot a familiar face, unfortunately it wasn't Alfred, instead Tabitha Galavan. Which spiked his curiosity. Never before has he seen her at an event as rich and élite like this only parties hosted in the city or small charity events. She blended in rather well he almost didn't notice her without her usual all in black. A slim navy blue dress instead. Whatever business she had must be important. Just as he was about to turn away and continue his search for Alfred, another body emerged from behind Tabitha. Once they were fully revealed his blood rushed straight to his head. All his previous thoughts about the party vanished as he gazed longingly ahead. Selina stood beside Tabitha with her back straight and her head held high, her hair caved around her head resembling a fluffy cloud, coming down like a tumble of waves down to her shoulders. White dress coming down to her knees revealing smooth legs and strong calves.

She looked stunning, dazzling, breathtaking. There were no right words.

A low whistle snapped him out of his revere and he forced himself to look away to the source of the noise near him. Jackson still stood beside him with his lips shaped in an 'O' and his eyes staring straight ahead. Right, he forgot about him.

He almost choked when he followed his line of vision, aiming straight for the one person who was for his eyes only.

Selina.

The way he was looking at her set his nerves. Like she was a full course meal for him to devour. Clicking his tongue he leaned forward, never taking his eyes off her. "Thirsty Wayne?" He knew what he was doing, Selina was right by the drinks table, it was more than obvious what he was planning.

"No." He grinded out, hoping it would delay his motives.

Instead, he completely ignored his response. Obnoxiously clapping the back of his shoulder Jackson grinned. "Great I'll be right back." He watched numbly as Jackson made quick steps towards her, putting on his most charming smile. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was glad to see Selina show very little interest in him. He thought she would run out of patience and dismiss him, he hoped for it actually. Instead, what he saw next made his skin cold. Leaning in slowly close to her head Jackson whispered something in her ear, snaking his arm around her waist. Once he pulled away he expected some sort of reaction from her. Upcoming rage, disgust, a possible slap in the face. But no, she did nothing. Allowing his arm around him she gave him a small smile.

He was infuriated. Bruce's eyes burned at Jackson's offending arm. If he did not remove his arm soon he didn't know what he was going to do, he was going to have to go over there himself and give them a piece of his mind. All these new emotions were suddenly overwhelming. He was angry, he was upset, and pretty soon he was going to grab-

"Everything alright master Bruce." A voice boomed beside him. He jumped, suddenly feeling very exposed, like someone had just read his thoughts. Whipping his head away from the scene Bruce glared at his butler. "I was looking for you."

Alfred raised a brow. "Oh really, cause it looked like you were looking elsewhere." He gave a pointed look at Jackson and Selina, and in the corner of his eye he could see they were still very close together. "Remember what I told you Bruce. Before the party." He muttered. Bruce knew very well what he was inquiring and he frowned at the memory.

 _Facing his reflection in the mirror, Bruce watched Alfred fix his bowtie. With tender fingers and quick motions he tied it with ease. "How many more of these events do I have to attend?" Bruce complained. "I should be doing something else."_

 _"Like jumping off rooftops in a trench coat." Alfred scowled. "This isn't a punishment Bruce it is necessary. Your parents went to many of these events, it gave the company a good look."_

 _"I'm not like them."_

 _"No you're not." He agreed. "But it's time to start playing the part. You're older now and people will expect much from you, people will be watching you. Like the press. So it's important who you associate with on the outside. Friends, potential girlfriends..."_

 _"Are you talking about Selina?" He questioned. He didn't like where this conversation was heading._

 _"I'm just saying if it got out that you were involved with a criminal street thief, It wouldn't look good."_

 _He scoffed, uninterested in Alfred's words. "Selina isn't some secret Alfred."_

 _"I know she can be a bit of a sensitive topic for you but trust me Bruce I'm right. You won't get it now but you will some day." Placing a supporting hand on his shoulder he gave him a small smile. "The next time we see miss Kyle at any of these events, keep you distance yeah."_

He thought he would have more time to process his words. But tonight keeping his distance was going to be a challenge. "I'm fine Alfred."

"If you're certain."

Looking back over to the pair he saw Jackson lead her to the dance floor. For a second their eyes connected but it was lost once she disappeared into the crowd. "I am." Resisting his urges to go over to her, he turned the other way, leaving Alfred behind. He didn't have a destination in mind. He needed to put as much distance between them as he could, clear his head. Unfortunately, the high pitch ball music and mindless chatter around him wasn't helpful. He felt light-headed, like he was suffocating. His bowtie suddenly felt tight around his neck as he helplessly tugged at it. He needed to breathe. He needed air. Backtracking to the exit he collided into another body. Hammering out an apology he froze. His eyes met with dazzling blue ones that smiled back at him, long red hair flowed past her shoulders contrasting against her pale completion.

She was pretty.

Her eyes widened as they ran across his face. "I'm terribly sorry, I should have paid attention."

"No it's fine. My fault really." She smiled sweetly at him. Raising his hand he smirked. "Bruce Wayne."

"Amelia Towers." She shook it eagerly. In the back of his mind he knew it was wrong. But once glance at the dance floor convinced him to push that voice down. "I'm honoured to meet you, you've certainly made this party more interesting."

"So have you." Sticking on his most charming smile she giggled. Familiar curls bounced in the corner on his eye and his jaw twitched. Gazing down at the girl before him the music filled his ears, his blood pumped in his veins, and without thinking he couldn't prevent his next words from tumbling past his lips.

"Dance with me?" He instantly regret it. He wanted badly to take it back but it was too late, pretty soon her response was a quick nod and leading him to the centre. A few watched as he reluctantly placed a hand on her waist and she intertwined their hands together. Hushed whispers surrounded them as they moved across the dance floor. She looked far too pleased.

"Looks like we're the talk of the party."

"Looks like we are." He couldn't do anything without people gossiping and watching. But he was grateful for Alfred's dance lessons and no longer looked like a stiff mess. Repeating the steps in his head, he was able to lead rather well. "You dance really well." Since he got himself in this situation he might as well start a conversation.

"Thank you." She beamed at his compliment. "Mother says grace and posture are the most important things in a lady. I've danced since I was five." She tilted her head with pride. "I'm sure that's not really impressive to a billionaire like you."

"You're doing much better than me, only recently have I learned how to dance and I'm just happy I haven't stood on your feet yet." He chuckled. As nice as it was to dance, he still focused on not looking over at Selina. He could see her white dress flow in the corner of his eye. Unlike his partner, she continuously glanced to the side. "Everything okay?"

She snapped her gaze back on him. "Yeah everything's fine." She tried to smile but it was weak. Giving up her act to be believable she sighed. "Can I admit something." He nodded. Leaning in slightly when she lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't want to dance with you."

He was surprised. She seemed pretty eager to dance with him at the start. He wasn't sure if he should be offended. Then again he didn't want to dance with her either. "Don't get me wrong you're such a gentleman and a good dancer. I just wanted to catch someone else's attention." He blurted out a laugh.

"As am I." Amelia looked more than relieved, joining in she shook her head. "Thank God, I was hoping I wasn't coming off as horrible."

"If you don't mind me asking who would you prefer to dance with?" Turning her head to the side he followed her line of vision to another boy. Blonde strands of hair came down to his eyes as he stared at them. Noticing their eyes he quickly looked away.

"He's our butler's son, Eddie. He's brilliant, super smart. But my parents would never approve of me being with someone 'lower'" she scowled. "They would prefer someone like you."

He wondered if his parents would have accepted Selina. Did they care about standards? Would they want him to be with an elegant upper-class snob, who looked down at people like her? Silver momentarily popped into mind and he cringed. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Her snarky comments and quickness kept him on his toes. "Who are you trying to impress?" She questioned.

"Behind me on the left. White dress, curly hair, dancing with... someone else." He didn't need to turn around to know where she was, he was always more aware whenever she was in the room. "I'm more avoiding than impressing her."

"She's pretty." He knew this. "Is she important to you?"

"Most definitely," he answered without hesitation. "Ever since my parents died she's always been there, our lives sort of collided. She's not like anyone I've ever met. She's stubborn and not afraid to speak her mind." He grinned at the times she'd roll her eyes at him. "But now it feels like we're drifting apart, I don't want that."

"Then what are you doing dancing with me. You should be with her."

"Our relationship is complicated. Besides she's with him."

"Hmm." Glancing over his shoulder again she raised a brow. "She doesn't look too pleased with her partner at the moment."

Giving in to temptation he rolled his head to the side. Selina looked more than ready to knock Jackson's teeth out of his prestige mouth. With how close he was being with her he couldn't keep his hands off her, with a firm hand on her waist he snaked his way lower. Squeezing her by the butt Selina jerked away from him, giving him a long hard look she walked away with him soon following after her.

It took him a second to realise he stopped dancing, glaring a hole into Jackson's back.

Amelia nudged his arm. "Now's you're chance, that was a silently pled for help." He knew perfectly well Selina was capable of taking care of herself. She liked reminding him every chance she could.

"She wouldn't want me to get involved."

"Want and need are two different things." She tried but he stubbornly didn't move. "Do you care about her."

"Yes." Was his immediate answer.

"Then go after her. Life doesn't stop for anyone."

Sinking in her words he slowly nodded. "Okay I'll go, but first..." spinning her by the arm he twirled her into the crowd. "You have to do the same." Aiming directly into Eddie's arms Amelia blushed.

Without missing a beat he pushed through the crowd. A few gestured for him to join their conversations but he paid them no mind, searching hastily for her white dress he saw it billowing behind her as she made her way to the second floor. Jackson still chasing after her.

A firm hand grasp his upper arm halting his movements. "That isn't wise, Bruce." Alfred's stern voice came up behind him.

"I have to do this Alfred."

"The day you listen to me will be a miracle. Remember what I said before."

"Yes I do remember." Shrugging off his arm he turned to his butler. "And you were right I don't understand, but I don't think I have too, not with her. I can't stand here and avoid her and have someone else look and touch her like that. I don't like it. I'm going." He didn't know how dramatic he sounded till those words left his lips. She really did have him wrapped around her finger. Clearing his throat, Alfred pulled at his vest before clamping his hands behind his back. "Very well master Bruce, go after her. Just don't do anything reckless." With a curt nod he turned on his heel. Grumbling something under his breath.

Returning to his previous thoughts he had two tasks. Finding Selina, and giving Jackson a piece of his mind. Proceeding up the steps the pair followed he was welcomed with a long corridor. Huge paintings and expensive objects decorated the hall, the moonlight illuminated the hall making him shiver. He couldn't see Selina but Jackson's shadow disappeared ahead of him. Marching down the hall he slowly began to realized he had no plan of action.

Turning into the study he froze. Jackson leered over her like an animal with a sly smirk and hungry eyes he leaned into her slowly. "My place has four bedrooms, a pool, and a games room. After the party you should come round and I'll show you a good time." He heard him mutter.

"Not interested." Selina shoved at his chest and he took a few stumbles back. Surprised that she pushed him he shrugged it off, moving back into her space. Her back pressed against the wall and he placed two arms beside her, caging her in. "Come on, we could have lot's of fun together. Unless, you're into the freaky stuff, maybe you want it right here right now."

His impatience blew up, he felt hot. Without realizing he took quiet steps towards him. The pair unaware of his presence his jaw and hands clenched tightly. He couldn't hear what else he was saying, he was drowning in bitterness. All ideas of acting in a mature manner left him. Alfred's wise words and warnings flew over his head. And when Jackson's hand brushed against her thigh he snapped.

Breaking up their interaction he roughly pulled at Jackson's shoulder forcing his attention off her. He looked at him in alarm before his fist connected with his jaw, making an unappealing crack. His body landed on the ground with a thud.

"What the fuck!" Cupping his jaw he glared up at the billionaire. Beads of blood seeping out of his split lip. "Why would you-"

"Don't ever go near her again you understand. "He spat. "If I see you anywhere close to her again you will get more than a split lip." Struggling to pull himself back up, he stumbled onto his feet. Backing out of the room.

"You're insane! You know what you're not even worth the trouble. Bitch!" Selina scoffed. The second he left Bruce felt his knuckles begin to tingle.

So much for not being reckless.

"I would have liked the pleasure of punching him myself, thank you very much." A deep frown etched onto her face while she straightened her dress. "I had it handled."

"You're welcome." Now that he was actually face to face with her alone he allowed himself to relax. But it still didn't calm the drumming of his heart. "Why didn't you push him away sooner? He was a sleaze."

"I know."

"Then why did you go with him?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"What's it to you!" She snapped, her irritation directed at him instead. "Seriously why did you follow me here? I've told you so many times I can take care of myself."

"I didn't like how he was.." He paused. His anger slowly filtering away as he stared at her.

"What?"

Taking a deep breath he risked a step forward. "I didn't like him near you. I didn't like what he was saying, the way he touched you was just... I got mad. I felt sick. I thought you were actually into him I mean you didn't make much of an effort to push him away in there."

"That's because I couldn't. This isn't the streets I can't just sock a rich douche bag in the jaw and expect everyone to ignore it. Tabitha said I have to play along until it's over. No way in hell I enjoyed it." Biting her bottom lip she turned away from him, crossing her arms in defiance she gazed up at the moon. "Why do you care anyway? You seemed to be having the time of your life waltzing with Cinderella."

It took him a moment to connect the dots. "Amelia?"

She snorted. "Whatever."

"I was upset I wasn't thinking."

Her eyes darted across his face, her body language more relaxed. "Why were you upset?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know why did it bother you so much." Her heels clicked against the floorboards. Slowly moving towards him. "What caused you to punch him? You said you didn't like how he was treating me but why would that concern you?" The answer was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't allow himself to say it. She was right in front of him now, waiting. Her perfume spiked his senses and he could see the golden flecks in her eyes.

"I..." His words got caught in his throat and he watched in hopelessly as she backed away from him. She looked disappointed.

"You know what forget it, Tabitha's probably wondering where I am." Looking right through him she brushed past him, almost out the door, another missed opportunity. Against his better judgment he chased after her, slamming the door shut before she could leave.

She blinked in surprise.

"I was jealous." He admitted. "I don't like other guys near you just like how you don't like other girls with me."

"I've never said-"

"Silver and Amelia. You hate both of them."

"That's because I know how girls minds work. Unlike you." Her finger jabbed at his chest but he wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"I know you."

"You don't know the first thing-"

"I know you like your milkshakes extra thick, I know your favourite colour is sliver because you like how it shines and a part of you wants to see if the stars shine like that too." She swallowed. "I know you secretly like Alfred's hot chocolate, you check Ivy's pulse while she sleeps and I know sometimes you check mine. You think i'm not paying attention but I do. I know you Selina."

"That's not..." She shook her head. "They're just stupid things."

Silence.

"I feel like we're drifting away from each other. I don't want to lose you."

"Maybe I'm not yours to lose, maybe this is how it's supposed to go. Your meant to chase some classy rich bitch not a girl from the streets. You're a Wayne for Christ sake."

"You're right I am a Wayne. If my parents were still alive I probably would be dating a rich girl up to my standards, I wouldn't have met you, I would be spoilt and childish, selfish, and wouldn't give a second thought about the city or the people. I wouldn't care. But my parents aren't here and I care. About the city, the people, you. I am who I am because of that night, you were there for a reason. And now I don't think I would trade that."

Gazing down at her dress Selina bit her lip. "If you say some bullshit like 'fate' I'll punch you in the jaw." She muttered.

He chuckled.

Holding on to every ounce of courage within him Bruce gently grabbed her wrist making her head snap up at him. Not giving her a chance to question his motives he leaned forward, softly pressing his lips against hers he used his other hand to lift her chin. A part of him was zoned out, relishing in the moment, but he distantly heard a stifled hum of surprise come from her. He couldn't count how long they stood there. He was mostly glad she didn't push him away.

Backing away he desperately searched her eyes. Every reaction was different with her. After a moment of painful silence she blinked.

"You... kissed me." She stuttered.

"Well yes." He frowned slightly." If I recall this isn't the first time we've done this."

"Yeah but I always kiss you. Bruce did you finally grow some balls?"

"Shut up." She grinned. His hand was still loosely cuffed around her wrist. The slow melody of waltz music seeped into the room. An unreadable expression crossed her face.  
"This party's pretty boring." She voiced.

"I'm not having much fun either. My face hurts from all the fake smiling."

"Tabitha said the dance is pretty fun."

Bruce broke out a small smile. "Well if you want... we could both dance." He made a move for the door but she tugged him back.

"I don't know how to dance like that." Switching their position she guided his hand to her waist. "You're gonna have to teach me."

"What." His cheeks turned rosy when she tugged him closer. Her body radiated onto him and his breath caught in his throat for a moment. He suddenly felt like his younger self. How jittery and flustered her got whenever she spoke to him. By how she was smirking at him she was pleased with the reaction she provoked from him.

Her arm snaked around his neck. "Teach me," she shrugged nonchalantly like she wasn't having such an effect on him. "Show me your moves, Bruce."

"I only know the basics."

"I can do basics."

Slipping her hand into his, his grip tightened around her waist. They moved around the room taking slow steps at first but she quickly got the hang of it. Not that he was surprised. "I thought you said you didn't know how to dance."

"Must be luck."

The way the moonlight hit her skin made her look ten times more breathtaking. He couldn't help himself to say, "You look beautiful, Selina."

"Stop talking." She muttered and the sudden press of her lips convinced him enough. He could taste strawberry on her lips and she nipped at his bottom lip playfully, encouraging a small groan. His hands roamed around her petite form. There was a lot of grabbing, desperate tugs, trying to get a feel of each other after their long separation. The kiss went deeper and their feet moved on their own accord. Backing up against the desk he hoisted her up, smoothly sliding her against the wood. She didn't stop him. Her skin felt soft under his fingertips, as his cool hand slide up her thigh an uncharacteristic whimper sounded up her throat. It sounded so vulnerable, so unlike her, he wanted to hear it again. Legs wrapped around his waist and he could feel every curve on her body, every movement. Inappropriate thoughts erupted in his mind and for a split second he contemplated stopping. How far were they willing to go? But then her hand trailed down his body reaching for the buckle of his belt and those second guesses were gone in an instant.

Never before did he think they would reach this level of intimacy. And if he did he certainly didn't think it would go down in the study of a random party. Nevertheless he wasn't complaining. With a sharp tug of his belt his mind began to buzz, they didn't even hear the mild click behind them. Light burst into the room and a gruff voice made them break apart.

"What in the devil's name!" Alfred bellowed. Shyly, Selina hid her face into the crook of his neck. Mumbling a curse under her breath. "You- what the bloody he'll happened to not being reckless! I have the right mind to-"

"Alfred please..." He begged.

Sharp heels clicked against the wood following into the room along with a casual voice. "Selina, what have I told you about- oh..." With wide eyes Tabitha paused at the doorway. An awkward beat of silence choked him. He couldn't find it in himself to move. With his arms around the girl still propped up against the desk all he could do was stare into the uncomfortable eyes of his butler.

Tabitha's abrupt burst of laughter bounced around the room. With her eyes screwed shut she inhaled short breaths.

"I fail to see what's so funny." Alfred frowned.

"This is golden." She continued to cackle. "Little miss 'I don't care's' weakness is billionaire Bruce Wayne. Especially when he's between her legs."

"Shut up." Selina snapped, but it was weak.

Unfortunately she wasn't fazed. "You know what come find me when your done. Have fun kids." Backing out of the room her hollow laugh could still be heard. After a long blank stare Alfred walked out afterwards dazed.

Selina sighed. "I hate you."

"You started this."

"You have no proof." Crossing her arms she leaned away from him to his dismay. "Now what."

Bruce paused. "I have eight bedrooms, a ball room, study and grand kitchen at my place. If you want to you could come round and hangout after the party."

"What kind of hanging out?"

"We could... talk." Talking was definitely not where his mind was heading.

Pretending to think on it she bit her lip. "Interesting offer." Unable to fight it she grinned. "I'd like that."


End file.
